


Ouroboros

by fatalesam (bitehard)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitehard/pseuds/fatalesam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is the first one, and after him everything goes downhill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouroboros

**Author's Note:**

> Another translation of a fic I wrote. I feel more and more fluid everytime, I hope I can start writing in english soon :)

_The ouroboros symbolizes the eternal struggle, or the useless struggle, as the loop starts again in spite of any action to stop it._

**(i)**

Kakashi is the first one, and it’s the easiest thing in the world because Sasuke has a brand new power that makes him feel invincible, like he could kill the sky if it were against him. He has new partners that are exactly what he was looking for and just the opposite of what he had in Konoha. This gives him just what he needs: a point to stand and move his own world forward. 

He doesn’t care about what Kakashi says because his frie- no. Because Sasuke doesn’t have friends and doesn’t care about anyone and therefore his situation is not the same. 

It’s totally different, he thinks, and some part of his innocence is lost forever when he represses all the good memories of the team.

**(ii)**

Sakura goes next, and the plot is starting to thick. 

He should have shut his mouth. God, sometimes he doesn’t know where is his own brain. He cannot stop it, though, it’s a little concession as he is not going to see her ever again, or at least is what he expects. He doesn’t want to go back to Konoha because he has already understand that this is not his place, after watching as more and more people overtakes him. He has to go away. He has to reach for his target, don’t ever turn; get all the power he needs and forget all the past.

“Thanks, Sakura” he whispers, as his compassion disappears just when the consciousness of his friend does the same.

**(iii)**

The third goodbye almost costs him his life.

He asks himself, with the rain falling into his back, why has he remembered that day in that bridge, that look on Naruto’s face. He asks himself why is Naruto like this, why couldn’t he leave things are they were, why couldn’t he let him leave if that’s what Sasuke wants

Then he remembers that that obstinacy is what made Naruto as strong as (oh, what is he about to think) as Sasuke himself, an equal, a foe to be considered. If everything goes Sasuke’s way, not for long, but still.

Still.

Naruto looks harmless, peaceful, and Sasuke knows he should go because someone is going to arrive, but is hard to stand up when you know you’re taking a path you could never come back from. 

He could kill Naruto, but he doesn’t.

He doesn’t, but, anyway, the last remnants of his ability to trust drain on the rain with the blood of his best friend.

**(iv)**

The last one is the worst one, because it should’ve not been like this.

It should’ve not been like this, he thinks, in a stupid loop, when panic and pain climb onto his chest like a wave.

He should have killed Itachi, he prepared it for so long and so many times he dreamt it, it seems impossible to be any different. He should have killed Itachi, and then Itachi would have recognized that Sasuke was stronger and- well. Usually the dreams ended there because that’s the twist when you become a renegade: you end up alone and with the ghosts weighing on your back.

It should not be like this, his brother at his feet, his brother dying still stronger than him, “I’m sorry”, he has said, “there will be no next time”, he has said, and Sasuke can’t think, his whole body in pain and he no longer has a brother, or friends, or a goal.

Sasuke is empty and spends the time thinking back, trying to see where did it all go away and why he hasn’t anything anymore; that’s the only thing he can think about as he falls unconscious.

**(v)**

Sasuke can understand Kakashi, now, even though it’s too late. He could say the same in that same tone: “everyone that mattered to me is gone”, but Sasuke doesn’t say it aloud.

There is no one that would care if he did.


End file.
